1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of traction devices. More particularly it pertains to devices for therapeutical use by medical professionals and individuals alike to relieve and treat back and neck pain. The device employs a surface skinned with a material having an extremely low coefficient of friction. By elevating the feet above the head, the patient's body tends to slide downward stretching the body and the spine thereby applying traction forces along the spine and neck portions of the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Human beings evolved over millions of years from a primate species into an ingenious biological wonder. Humans live longer and enjoy a standard of life beyond and atop of any other biological creature on this planet. The standard of life is largely accounted by the human's ability to reason, make decisions and employ inanimate and biological tools to aid him or her in achieving a specific goal. However, the human body has evolved at a slower pace. As science and generations of achievement has steadily advanced the term of the average human life span, the human bodies have not evolved at the same pace.
Thus, the human bodies tend to break down at a relatively early age by today's standards. Individuals often begin to feel and suffer from back and neck discomfort and/or pain at the age of thirty years and on. As the age curve progresses, more and more of the population finds itself in the masses of people suffering from chronic or occasional back and neck pain and discomfort.
To alleviate the pain, the chiropractic and medical arts have used massage, exercise, drugs, heating, traction treatments and, as a last resort, an intrusive procedure such as surgery.
Various patents and the prior art have attempted to create a simple, easily transportable, light weight, and economical traction device, suitable for professional and home use. However, each device and method in the prior art includes associated problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,178 discloses a device consisting of an inverted board wherein the weight of the patient provides the traction to the back and neck areas. However, the device does not teach or disclose the surface accommodating the patient to be skinned by an extremely low coefficient of friction material. Further, the device calls for a pair of ankle support pads to retain the patient's body. The device does not disclose a hinged foot retainer having self-clamping attributes of the present invention, wherein the foot retainer grip is directly proportionate with the body weight of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,868 discloses an exercising board having a pair of height adjustable legs at the foot-end of the board and a head-end resting on the ground plane supporting the device. However, the device does not teach or disclose the surface accommodating the user to be skinned by an extremely low frictional material. In the field of exercising equipment, a high friction coefficient material is more desirable to aid in retaining the person's position thereon. The device of this invention teaches away from that prior art. The high coefficient of friction is desirable in the field of exercise equipment, as the user must have a high degree of control when exercising, otherwise injuries are likely to result leading to the need of a traction device. Further, the device calls for a strap across the board span to retain the patient's body. The device does not disclose a hinged foot retainer having self-clamping attributes of the present invention, wherein the foot retainer grip is directly proportionate with the body weight of the patient. Therefore, the disclosed strap is usable and sufficient for a brief time the user is exercising, but not usable in an environment of a relatively prolonged traction therapy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,572 discloses an exercise stand having pivotal engagement with a vertical member along one of its terminal edges, allowing the user to define an incline of the surface area used for situps or exercises alike. Further, the device discloses a pair of foot holsters snugly clamping about the user's ankles, thereby securing the user in a head inverted position during exercise activities. The board tilt stems from a flat horizontal body arrangement to a 90.degree. head-down arrangement. However, the device does not teach or disclose a surface to be skinned by an extremely low frictional material. In the field of exercising equipment, a high coefficient of friction is likely to be more desirable, thus, the device teaches away from the present invention. The high coefficient of friction is desirable in the field of exercise equipment, as the user must have a high degree of control when exercising, otherwise injuries are likely to result leading to the need of a traction device. The device does not disclose a hinged foot retainer having self-clamping attributes of the present invention, wherein the foot retainer grip is directly proportionate with the body weight of the patient. The foot retainer of the present invention is not useable in the device and the device foot retainer would not accommodate the needs of a patient in the present invention. The foot retainer of the device would be uncomfortable in the relatively prolonged use associated with traction therapy. Further, the device foot retainers would limit the blood circulation about the lower leg portions of the user over a prolonged duration of use characteristic to the traction therapy. The foot retainer of the present invention would not be suitable for use with the device, as it does not provide sufficient security to a user positioned in a 90.degree., head-down relationship to the ground plane.
The U.S. Pat. No. 210,083 illustrates a tilted exercise board having two support members coupled together for stability. Further, the board illustrates a strip which may be suitable for employment as a foot retainer. However, the device does not illustrate a self retaining foot bracket, a padded area about the feet of the user and a skin material having a low coefficient of friction. As described above, exercise equipment in general requires a high coefficient of friction for control by the user of his or her body during the exercise to minimize the risk of injury and to maximize the results of the exercise activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,754 discloses a foldable resting and exercise table suited for a user to lie in a head-down position. The device employs two stands for elevating the foot-end of the table above the head-end in a tilted fashion and provides for a foot strap to retain the user in position. However, the device does not disclose a self retaining foot bracket, a padded area about the feet of the user and a skin material having a low coefficient of friction. As described above, exercise equipment in general requires a high coefficient of friction for control by the user of his or her body during the exercise to minimize the risk of injury and to maximize the results of the exercise activity.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,731 discloses a gymnastics board which is present to a tilted position and is displaced from the floor plane in an isosceles arrangement of two support members. The tilt is manually preset by the user for a specific exercise and in the event the user wishes to be in a head-down position, he or she may strap their ankles in an ankle securing tube. However, the device does not disclose a self-retaining foot bracket, a padded area about the feet of the user and a skin material having a low coefficient of friction. As described above, exercise equipment in general requires a high frictional material for control by the user of his or her body during the exercise to minimize the risk of injury and to maximize the results of the exercise activity.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,731 discloses a gymnastics board which is present to a tilted position and is displaced from the floor plane in an isosceles arrangement of two support members. The tilt is manually preset by the user for a specific exercise and in the event the user wishes to be in a head-down position, he or she may strap their ankles in an ankle securing tube. However, the device does not disclose a self retaining foot bracket, a padded area about the feet of the user and a skin material having a low coefficient of friction. As described above, exercise equipment in general requires a high coefficient of friction for control by the user of his or her body during the exercise to minimize the risk of injury and to maximize the results of the exercise activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,424 discloses a slant board having a variable tilt position controlled by the user through a remote control. The board is pivotally hinged on a base and is tilted by a hydraulic push arm which corresponds to the remote commands issued by the user. Further the device discloses a foot retainer which comprises a padding about a transverse member attached to the board through a perpendicular shank. However the disclosed foot retainer is fixed onto the board and does not exhibit self clamping attributes found in the present invention. The device does not disclose a self-retaining foot bracket, a padded area about the feet of the user and a skin material having a low coefficient of friction. Further, there is no teaching of use of a material skinning the board having a low coefficient of friction. As described above, exercise equipment in general requires a high coefficient of friction for control by the user of his or her body during the exercise to minimize the risk of injury and to maximize the results of the exercise activity.